The outsider
by oeildenuit68
Summary: En une nuit, tout peux changer. Cette nuit là, tout a changé dans la vie de ce jeune sorcier. Venez découvrir cet être à part qui voulait avant tout être comme les autres! ANNONCE
1. Prologue

Tout les personnages, lieux et autre sont de mon invention..........Non, mais ca va pas ! Vous croyez quand même pas que c'est moi qui a inventé tout ça ! Et non, tout appartient à la grande J.K. ROWLING. Après avoir passé des heures, que dis-je, des nuits entières à lire des fanfictions, je me lance à mon tour. Donc, j'espère que ca vous plaira.  
  
Bonne lecture !

****

Prologue

La pleine lune venait de disparaître avec les premiers rayons du soleil, tout le village commençait à s'animer. On ouvrait les volets, cherchait le journal déposé au petit matin, on réveillait les enfants pour l'école, tout le monde commençait sa journée. Une journée comme une autre, après une nuit comme une autre.

Pourtant, dans une petite maison en bois, au fond du village, un homme était couché, nu, sur le sol. Son corps, était marqué de griffures et d'hématomes. 

Et, comme si un bruit venait de le réveiller, il sursauta et se mit assis. _Il_ était parti, _il_ l'avait laissé tranquille jusqu'à la prochaine fois. _L'autre_, cette partie de lui tant détestée s'était rendormie.

D'un pas fatigué, l'homme sortit de la pièce saccagée pour se rendre dans une chambre à coucher rangée dont le mobilier était sommaire. Il se mit à chercher quelques vêtements dans une vieille armoire en bois et, après s'être passé de l'eau sur le visage, se coucha sur son lit.

Depuis cette nuit, il a des années, il avait été, entouré et accepté, puis isolé et rejeté, pour, quelques temps plus tard, être à nouveau considéré comme un être humain. Maintenant, il était seul, seul avec _lui._ Le temps, l'éloignement et la guerre lui avaient enlevé le peu d'amis qu'il avait eu. Il vieillissait un peu plus chaque mois, au rythme des pleines lunes. 

__

Cet autre, il le détestait. _Il_ faisait parti de lui, _il_ l'affaiblissait et _il_ le rendait plus fort. C'était _lui_, la cause de sa solitude, mais en fait, il n'était jamais seul, _il_ était toujours là, en lui. C'était lui, ce monstre, depuis cette nuit, il y a bien longtemps…

….

FLASH BACK 


	2. 1Un monstre, une promesse

****

Chapitre 1 : Un monstre, une promesse.

Les troncs d'arbres passaient à toute vitesse à côté de lui. Ses jambes semblaient agir d'elles-mêmes et avançaient le plus vite possible. Il n'y avait pourtant jamais cru. Pour lui, ce genre de créatures n'existait plus, du moins pas dans ce pays. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait vue, c'était autre chose. _Elle _était derrière lui, il _la_ fuyait.

Il courait à en perdre haleine. Il voulait _lui_ échapper.

Pourquoi était-il sorti ce soir-là ?

Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté chez lui ?

À cause de ce défit stupide avec son cousin ? 

Et lui, où était-il ? 

Les deux garçons s'étaient perdus pendant leur course, ils s'étaient séparés, eux qui avaient promis de toujours rester ensemble. 

Ils étaient arrivés à un coin de la forêt qu'il ne connaissait pas. Du haut de leurs 10 ans, son cousin David et lui en avaient déjà exploré une grande partie. C'était leur terrain de jeu. Mais là, il était perdu. Il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle.

" David ! David, réponds –moi ! Où es-tu ? "

Ses paroles se perdaient entres les arbres soudain devenus inquiétants. Chaque bruit devenait effrayant et, comme si elle avait entendu ses prières, la forêt devint silencieuse. Seul le vent continuait à souffler entre les branches. L'air lui sifflait cette mélodie, si relaxante en journée, mais si mystérieuse la nuit. Elle s'accordait avec ce souffle saccadé et rauque qui s'approchait tout doucement de lui. 

Ce souffle… c'était _lui _! C'était _le monstre_ ! 

La bête se jeta sur le garçon. Une douleur intense lui traversa l'épaule.

" Stupéfix "

" Mon dieu, non ! "

" Mon chéri ! Comment vas-tu ? Réponds-moi, mon garçon ? Tiens bon, on va te … "

…Tout devint noir.

#######

Une femme était assise près de la fenêtre de la chambre où dormait son fils depuis bientôt trois jours. Ses yeux bleu ciel étaient rougis par les larmes. Elle ne pouvait plus pleurer, elle n'avait que fait ça depuis cette nuit là. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtain clair, rassemblés en une natte qui lui tombait dans le dos. Elle se tourna vers son mari adossé au mur.

" William, tu crois qu'il arrivera à vivre avec ça ? "

L'homme se redressa lentement en réfléchissant sérieusement à la question que lui avait posée son épouse. Il se gratta la tête, décoiffant encore plus ses cheveux blonds qui lui descendaient dans la nuque. Il tourna son regard vers elle en déglutissant et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui monter son propre désarroi. Lui aussi avait pleuré, ce fut d'ailleurs la première fois depuis le jour où il avait tenu son fils dans ses bras, dans ce même hôpital, un étage plus haut, il y a dix ans. Ce jour là, sa femme était resplendissante et elle lui avait donné le plus beau cadeau du monde. Mais maintenant, son enfant était là, souffrant et lui ne pouvait rien faire, alors que c'était à lui de le protéger

Après un instant de silence, Amy se leva, prête à affronter à côté de son fils l'épreuve qui était, à présent, la sienne.

" Viens William, nous avons rendez-vous avec le médecin pour voir ce que nous devrons faire à partir de maintenant, lorsque… pendant les pleines lunes. "

Comprenant la réaction soudaine de sa femme, William se leva. Maintenant il faudra se battre pour son fils, le soutenir. Et la première chose à faire était de l'accepter, en tant que parents, et faire le maximum pour le soulager.

######

Il était dans la forêt, il courrait à en perdre haleine. Il la recherchait, cette proie… l'odeur du sang.. l'odeur de la peur. David ! C'était David qui était devant lui, il hurlait…

Des bruits de pas, des portes qui se ferment, des pleurs, des rires… il n'était plus dans la forêt, ce n'était pas lui qui venait d'attaquer son cousin, son frère de sang, c'était _l'autre_. _Il_ lui avait transmis ses souvenirs en même temps que sa malédiction. 

Tout, dans sa tête, était encore flou. Un mélange de souvenirs divers du monde qui continuait à bouger. Tout autour de lui, une intense lumière blanche où David lui souriait. Une partie de lui disait qu'il fallait arrêter là, rejoindre son cousin, rester dans l'enfance, dans ce monde de lumière. L'autre partie lui disait de vivre, de vivre malgré tout, avec ses parents.

Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux, la lumière qui se reflétait sur les murs blancs, l'éblouissait. Une fois habitué, il put voir la chambre blanche dans laquelle il était. Le lit à coté du sien était vide, tout comme les deux fauteuils à coté de la table au fond de la pièce. Sainte Mangouste, il était à Sainte Mangouste, l'hôpital pour sorcier. Les souvenirs de cette nuit lui revenaient en fragments. 

Un défit : celui qui arriverait en premier à la cime du grand chêne en pleine nuit… un hurlement… la fuite… le moment où il s'était aperçu qu'il s'était séparé de son cousin… un souffle… le monstre… une morsure… des cris…

… le noir. 

__

Il l'avait mordu ! Le garçon mit sa main sur son épaule encore engourdie et sentit le bandage. 

Ce n'était donc pas un rêve ! Il était devenu comme _lui_. À présent, lui aussi était un monstre. 

Serait-il comme _l'autre_ ? Allait-il tuer des gens ? 

Non, lui ne le ferait jamais. Mais il n'était pas seul, il le savait, il le sentait à l'intérieur de lui. Il y avait cet _autre… la bête, le monstre_ qui sommeillait en lui. Dès qu'_il _sera réveillé, _il_ voudra chasser, attaquer et mordre n'importe quel humain qu_'il_ trouvera sur son passage. 

Le jeune garçon senti l'esprit de_ l'animal_ endormi se lier au sien. Pour l'instant, il arrivait à _le_ maîtriser. Mais bientôt, à la prochaine pleine lune, bientôt ce sera _lui_ qui aura le dessus, et là, il ne pourra plus rien faire. Il devra laisser son corps à _cet animal_ pendant une nuit, assistant à tout, ne maîtrisant rien.

Il entendit plusieurs personnes parler dans le couloir ou dans les chambres voisines. Il sentait toutes les odeurs qui l'entouraient et arrivait à lire l'heure sur le clocher d'une église pourtant éloignée de l'hôpital. Il savait que, deux chambres plus loin, une femme buvait son jus de citrouille, qu'au bout du couloir, une infirmière avec des chaussures à talons poussait un chariot rempli de flacons en verre qui s'entrechoquaient à cause du sol irrégulier du couloir. Il découvrait tous ses pouvoirs, les pouvoirs du _monstre_ qui habitait en lui, du monstre qu'il était devenu.

Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Sa famille allait sûrement le rejeter, irait-il à Azkaban ? Cette nuit avait à jamais changé sa vie. Plus rien ne serait comme avant !

Un bruit plus fort que les autres le sortit de ses pensées. Ses parents venaient de rentrer dans la chambre. 

" Je suis désolé, je sais que vous me détestez, je suis un monstre ! " 

Il avait dit ça d'une traite, sans laisser à ses parents le temps de placer un seul mot. En un instant, sa mère l'avait enlacé et laissa sortir toutes ses peurs des derniers jours.

"Oh mon dieu tu es réveillé! Tu va bien? Oh j'ai eu tellement peur! Ca va mon bébé? Mais comment ca désolé? Mais qu'est ce que tu vas chercher? C'est pas de ta faute! Mais ne t'inquiète pas on trouvera un moyen! Oh je suis tellement contente que tu te soit réveillé ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur !

" Et David ? " 

" Chéri " hésita sa mère "Ton cousin à lui aussi été attaqué, un peu avant toi, mais nous n'avons pas pu arriver à temps ! "

Le garçon acquiesça, il le savait, il l'avait senti tout au fond de lui ! Il avait vu la mort de son cousin, de son frère de sang. Il l'avait vu crier. Cette question était tout son espoir, l'espoir qu'il s'était trompé, que ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas la réalité.

Et si lui était mort ? Après tout, qu'est-ce qui était le pire, mourir et aller dans un monde de lumière, ou vivre comme une créature de l'ombre ? 

Il _le_ détestait, il détestait, _ce monstre_ qui avait tué David, _ce monstre_ qu'il était devenu. Car un jour, lui aussi pourrait tuer, et cette réalité, ses parents devaient le savoir. 

" Un jour, moi aussi je risque de tuer des personnes ? "

" Non, nous ferons tout contre ! On te le promet ! "

Ses parents lui avaient promis, il ne tuerait pas. Le monstre n'aura jamais un contrôle total sur lui, il allait l'arrêter lorsqu'il le pourrait encore. 

C'était une promesse. 


	3. 2 La lettre

Et oui ! Me revoilà ! Tiens, une revenante !

Je suis vraiment désolée de tout mon retard, mais je me ferais pardonner, promis, le chapitre 3 devrait arriver très bientôt !

Donc voilà le chapitre 2 que je dédie à Céline ma correctrice qui l'a beaucoup aimé et que je remercie énormément pour le temps qu'elle passe sur cette fic !

Maintenant les RAR!

Gandalf le blanc
: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! 

Didie.M : voilà la suite, désolée pour le retard, mais j'avais beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps ! (le chapitre 3 est déjà écrit et corrigé, il ne devrait pas tarder !)

Céline : Tiens c'est bizarre de t'écrire maintenant, puisqu'on vient à peine de finir de corriger ce chapitre et le chapitre suivant ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements, et ta patience à corriger toutes mes fautes ! Et s'il te plait, publie ta fic toi aussi !

Hermione 2005 : Merci pour ta review et pour la pub ! J'ai lu ta fic, et j'ai même été en retard en cours à cause de ça ! (mais c'est pas grave, l'excuse des embouteillages marche toujours ! Même si je suis à vélo ! !)

Chapitre 2 : La lettre

Cela faisait presque un an que son père et sa mère lui avait fait la promesse. Un an que l'on avait retrouvé le corps de David. Un an qu'on avait enterré son cousin, son frère, son ami. 

Et ce soir, sera la douzième fois qu'il descendrait à la cave. 

C'était devenu un rituel, il embrassait sa mère qui retenait ses larmes, descendait avec son père au sous-sol, posait ses vêtements sur une chaise au bas de l'escalier et entrait dans la pièce. Jamais il n'avait fait attention à son père l'encourageant avant de refermer la lourde porte de fer. Quand il rentrait dans cette pièce, il était sur son territoire. Il _le_ sentait se réveiller, reprendre ses forces et répondre à l'appel de la lune.

7 secondes, 

…une larme coula sur sa joue, 

5 secondes, 

…_il_ arrivait, 

2 secondes, 

1 seconde… 

…il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Il sentait ses os se déformer, ses muscles se contracter, ses poils et ses dents pousser, le tout dans cette douleur intense. Dans sa tête, son esprit menait une bataille contre le loup, une bataille perdue d'avance.

Cette nuit là, comme les onze précédentes, il serait pour la bête ce que la bête était pour lui le reste du temps : un esprit indésirable partageant son corps, tel un virus. Ne contrôlant plus rien, il attendait qu_'il_ se réveille entièrement, qu_'il_ reprenne la direction totale de son corps encore engourdi par la métamorphose. 

__

Il attendait sa vengeance, parce qu_'il_ se vengeait toujours, contrarié par le fait d'être retenu dans une salle close, la seule nuit où_ il _devenait plus fort que l'esprit humain.

__

Il se jetait contre les murs, se griffait et se mordait, conscient que seul l'humain en ressentirait la douleur. _Il_ lui en voulait : à cause de lui, _il_ ne pouvait pas chasser, mordre, tuer, tel que lui dictait sa nature. Au fond de _lui_, il sentait le sourire moqueur du garçon. Encore une fois, c'était lui qui avait gagné.

####

La lune avait disparu, le garçon était couché à même le sol dans la petite pièce noire de la cave. Dans un instant, sa mère allait ouvrir la porte, le couvrir d'une couverture et soigner ses plaies avant de l'aider à monter les deux escaliers qui le conduiraient à sa chambre. Il dormirait jusqu'au lendemain matin, le temps de récupérer de cette nuit.

####

Quand il se réveilla, le soleil, éclairait la pièce. Le garçon regarda ses mains pour se rassurer que la bête était bien endormie au fond de lui. Il avait toujours cette angoisse, qu'un jour, il se réveille et découvre que son corps ne s'était plus métamorphosé après le lever du soleil.

Après un passage dans la salle de bain, il descendit vers la cuisine où ses parents et un repas l'attendaient. L'odeur de la viande grillée venait d'arriver à ses narines quand il surprit une discussion du couple.

" Will, il faut lui en parler avant qu'elle n'arrive. Normalement c'est aujourd'hui que les jeunes de son âge la reçoivent ! Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse une fausse joie "

" Je sais chérie, mais tu ne crois pas qu'il est déjà au courant ? Il sait très bien qu'il ne pourra pas y aller. Imagine les nuits de pleine lune là-bas ! "

Ses parents parlaient de Poudlard. Qu'est ce que le garçon n'aurait pas fait pour y aller, lui aussi. Avec David, ils parlaient souvent de ce collège où ils iraient tous les deux. Ils s'imaginaient déjà dans ce château, avec les dortoirs, les fantômes, les professeurs…et bien sûr, ils auraient leurs baguettes. Mais cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il s'était résigné. Même s'il recevait sa lettre, il n'irait pas au collège. Sauf si le ministère acceptait qu'il suive des cours par correspondance, ce qui était très rare et très cher, et ses parents ne pourraient pas le lui payer. Il ne serait jamais sorcier !

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, ses parents s'arrêtèrent de parler. Un silence pesant s'installa, tous les trois attendaient que quelqu'un d'autre parle.

" Viens mon garçon, il faut qu'on parle ! Nous savions tous les trois, que depuis l'accident … "

Mais ses paroles furent coupées par un hibou blanc moucheté de noir qui fit irruption dans la pièce avec, dans ses pattes, une lettre dont le nom du destinataire était écrit à l'encre verte.

Il devait savoir, était-il un sorcier comme ses parents, est-ce que le monstre lui avait laissé la magie qu'il y avait en lui ? Il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas y aller, mais il voulait savoir s'il aurait put devenir sorcier s'il était resté chez lui, cette nuit là !

Après quelques minutes de lecture, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il était un sorcier, malgré tout. Soulagé, il voulut remettre la lettre dans l'enveloppe quand il aperçut un autre bout de parchemin avec un simple message :

_" Je suis au courant de votre condition, je passerai demain dans la soirée et nous trouverons une solution "_

A.Dumbeldore


	4. 3 Comme les autres

Salut tout le monde !

Je sais , j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour mettre ce chapitre sur ff.net ! pourtant il était au même moment que le chapitre 2 !

Mais vu que je me suis trouvé un petit boulot pour le début des vacances….

Au fait :

JOYEU NOEL ! ! !

Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Et merci à tout ceux qui mon laissé un review, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

****

Les RAR

Tinkerbell7

Wouaw ! dis donc quelle review ! ! ! Je te remercie beaucoup, ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes autant ma fic !

Pour Rémus, en effet il n'as pas de chance, mais que veux tu, c'est un loup-garou !

Et puis, j'imagine Rémus très mature pour son âge, et pour moi, cette maturité vient des expériences qu'il a pu endurer. Donc il faut bien qu'il endure toutes ces épreuves !

Le DjiNn

En effet, c'est triste pour Rémus, mais tu verras tout va s'améliorer ! ! J Et tout ca grâce à Dumbi ! !

Pour Umbre, je suis au courant et j'en suis vraiment désolé ! ! Je n'arrive plus a la contrôler, elle ne fait de la pub partout ! !

Lisia 

Voilà ! la suite est là ! !

Celinette :

Mais non ! tu ne dois pas avoir honte ! Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? c'est plutot moi, il faut que je trouve un autre titre un peu plus accrocheur !Pour l'intrigue, je vais te dire franchement, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle va être, donc si tu as des idées à me donner ! Ca serais super si tu me les envoyais !

Umbre77

Bon, qu'est ce que je pourrais te dire ? ? ? En fait je suis en train de discuter avec toi sur MSN, et je crois que je t'ai déjà tout dis !

AHHH si ! Juste une chose que je crois, qu'il faut que tu entende un 1001 eme fois ! :

ARRETE DE ME FAIRE DE LA PUB ! ! ! TU VAS FAIRE FUIRE TOUT LES LECTEURS ! ! !

Lol ! Je crois que je vais laisser tomber avec toi ! Tu es un cas désespérer

Sinon, je te remercie quand même ! -) Et s'il te plais écris rapidement la suite de tes fics, F et m, souvenir et C de c ! ! !

Et reste zen avec " poubelle " lol !

Mary-Evy 

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Océane la malicieuse 

Merci ! Et t'inquiète pas , je ne la lâche pas !

Mimiladingueee 

Voilà la suite , j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! !

Ptit Elfe

Et voilà, encore un victime de Umbre77 ! Non, je rigole !

Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et voilà la suite ! !

Céline

De rien pour la dédicace ! Et puis avec tout le temps que tu passes sur cette fic, je te devais bien ca ! Et pour le nombre de review, je vais te dire franchement, je suis comblé ! Et c'est pas la quantité qui compte, mais la qualité ! !

Et je dois dire, que celles que j'ai eu me font vachement plaisir, surtout qu'au début j'avais écris cette histoire pour moi ! En tout cas merci beaucoup ! Pour toute l'aide que tu m'as déjà apporter et que j'en suis sure, tu m'apportera encore !

Hermione2005

Merci pour cette review, elle m'a fait plaisir ! Pour l'arrivé à poudlard, il faudra attendre le chapitre 6 au moins !

Je suis allé lire ta fic ! Et j'ai adoré ! d'ailleurs je crois que je t'ai laissé une review non ? 

Et t'inquiète pas pour le retard en cours, je ne suis pas la seul !

Cyngathi

Voilà la suite ! !

J'espère que tes exams ce sont bien passé et que ce chapitre te plaira !

Je vous jure ! mes rar font la même longueur que mon texte ! Il faut vraiment que je rallonge mes chapitres !

****

Chapitre 3 : Comme les autres…

" Dis à ton père de mettre le service blanc, parce que, tel que je le connais, il mettra le bleu ! Et apporte les toasts au salon ! Et va mettre une chemise !…"

Toute la journée n'avait été que préparation, nettoyage et rangement afin d'accueillir au mieux le grand Albus Dumbledore. Il allait venir d'un instant à l'autre. 

__

" Je suis au courant de votre condition, je passerai demain dans la soirée et nous trouverons une solution "

Cette phrase, le jeune sorcier ne cessait ne se la répéter. Il savait ce qu'il était, ce qu'il devenait lors des pleines lunes. Mais il allait venir, il voulait qu'il devienne un sorcier, il voulait trouver une solution. C'était la première personne qui voulait réellement l'aider en dehors de ses parents. Et maintenant, il était là, assis devant la cheminée à attendre l'homme qui tenait son avenir entre ses mains.

Un léger tremblement se fit entendre dans la cheminée et un homme en sortit quelques instants plus tard. Il portait une longue robe bleu foncé ainsi qu'un chapeau assorti. On ne voyait que son regard malicieux derrière des lunettes en demi-lunes. Le reste de son visage était caché par une longue barbe blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'à ses poignets.

" - Oh, professeur Dumbledore ! Vous êtes déjà là ! s'exclama sa mère qui venait de sortir de la cuisine. Venez, entrez, je vous en prie. "

" - Merci madame ! "

Tout le monde prit place dans le salon en essayant de meubler la conversation par peur d'aborder le sujet pour lequel le directeur était venu en personne.

"- Ça sera votre première rentrée en tant que directeur de Poudlard, non ? "

" - Oui en effet, le professeur Dippet a pu encore assurer celle de l'an dernier. "

" - Cela doit faire bizarre, Poudlard sans le professeur Dippet. Et qui reprendra le cours de métamorphose ? "

" - C'est une ancienne de Poudlard, Minerva Mc Gonagall. Il ne me semble pas que vous la connaissiez, elle devait être partie de l'école deux ans avant votre rentrée à tous les deux "

" - Oui, je me souviens que des septième année nous parlaient des fois d'une Mc Gonagall, il me semble qu'elle était préfète….. "

Le garçon voyait ses parents parler avec celui que le monde sorcier considérait comme un des sorciers les plus puissants à ce jour. En écoutant leurs souvenirs, il s'imaginait à son tour parcourir les couloirs, la Grande Salle et voir les matchs de Quidditch.

Le temps passait, et personne ne parlait de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour permettre au jeune sorcier d'aller à Poudlard.

" - Bon, je ne vais pas non plus m'attarder, nous avons beaucoup de travail à faire d'ici la rentrée et il commence à se faire tard. Sur ce, William, Amy, j'ai vraiment été ravi de vous revoir. Au revoir, mon garçon. On se revoie en septembre ! "

" - Mais…Comment… " fit timidement Remus.

" - Ah, je vois que tu parles tout de même ! Et bien je suppose que nous ferons comme tu fais depuis un an, les soirs de pleine lune, nous te conduirons dans un lieu sûr et tu iras ensuite à l'infirmerie pour pouvoir te reposer ! "

" Et les autres ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils diront quand ils le sauront ? "

" Calme-toi mon garçon, ce n'est pas écrit sur ton front. Je mettrais juste tes professeurs au courant pour qu'ils ne posent pas trop de questions et bien sûr, l'infirmière. Mais quant aux autres, personne n'a besoin de le savoir et je compte sur toi pour inventer une histoire plausible… Après tout, à part une nuit tous les mois, tu es un sorcier comme les autres. "

" Comme les autres ", ces paroles résonnaient dans sa tête. À ses yeux, il n'était pas un monstre, il était juste un jeune sorcier qui n'était pas tout à fait lui-même une fois par mois. Il ne put pas empêcher des larmes de lui brouiller la vue. Aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer toute la reconnaissance qu'il avait pour cet homme. Et la simple main que le vieil homme posa sur son épaule leur suffirent pour faire comprendre à l'autre ce qu'il y avait au fond de leurs cœurs.

J'espère que ca vous à plu !

A bientôt

Hedwige33


	5. ANNONCE

Bonjour tout le monde!!  
  
Je sais, je suis une revenante, peut être même que vous m'avez oublié depuis le temps ! Mince alors...depuis décembre!! Voilà, je sais que ça va pas plaire aux personnes qui lisaient ma fic (aussi courte soit-elle) mais je vais l'arrêter là ! Il y a eu des choses qui se sont passée dans ma vie qui font que je n'ai plus le cœur ni l'inspiration pour écrire cette histoire ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! En tout cas, je remercie tous ceux qui m'avaient envoyé des reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir! Et j'avoue que c'est une sensation très bizarre de voir que des personnes aiment ce qu'on écrit !  
  
Sinon, si quelqu'un a envie de reprendre cette fic, il n'y a pas de problème pour moi ! J'en serai même très contente ! Il faudrait juste me le dire pour que je puisse vous donner mes idées sur la suite et les 2 chapitres suivants, que j'avais commencé à écrire! Sinon, je ne partirais pas de ff.net, même si j'y passe beaucoup moins de temps ! J'ai commencé une fic en commun avec Umbre77, elle ne me prend pas beaucoup de temps, donc je la continuerai. Par contre je ne sais pas quand elle sortira ! Loll Sinon j'ai une idée de fic en tête, qui correspond plus à ce que je suis en train de vivre, j'ai un peu commencé, mais je ne sais pas si je vais la continuer! On verra bien!  
  
Voilà, donc si vous avez des remarques à me faire, des insultes, des questions, ou si vous voulez discuter avec moi, ou pourquoi pas reprendre cette fic, je vous donne mon adresse sur msn:  
  
oeildenuit68hotmail.com  
  
A bientôt, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop!!!  
  
Bisous Hedwige33 


	6. 4 La fin des vacances

5 ans dj ! Comme le temps passe !

Il y a 5 ans je vous avais laiss tomber pour des soucis perso ! En gros, un comming-out plutt difficile.

Maintenant tout va mieux ! Et malgr lavanc informatique jai toujours le mme PC Avec dans mes fichier les chapitres de ma fic !

Pour donn un peu de mes nouvelles ma vie a compltement changer : Je me suis pacs, jai fini mes tudes. Jai boss dans la banque mais jai dtest, 2 ans de chmage et je suis prsent fromagre. Jai perdu mon chien mais prsent jai 2 chats. Jai quitt la ville jhabite maintenant la campagne et je suis devenu vgtarienne !

Jai chang de pseudo ! De Hedwige33 je suis devenu Oeildenuit (CF Lassassin royal de Robin Hobb)

Je les ai un peu retouch mais jai essay de garder le max que javais cris il y a 5 ans. Le chapitre 4 et 5 serons ceux cris lpoque les suivant serons tout nouveaux.

Jespre que vous aimerez toujours autant cette fic .

PS : A lpoque javais une correctrice mais ce nest plus le cas ! Alors mme si je me suis amlior, je reste trs mauvaise en orthographe ! Toutes mes excuses !

Chapitre 4 : La fin des vacances

Remus tait confortablement install sur le canap du salon, il parcourait ses nouveaux livres de cours quil avait achet la veille sur le chemin de traverse enfin plutt que sa mre tait alle lui chercher. Lui tait juste all acheter une baguette magique avec son pre et stait rfugier dans un coin de la terrasse dun caf en attendant de rentrer.

*****************************

Hey, mon grand, calme toi, essaye de te contrler, a ne sera plus trs long.

Ouai, je sais, mais aprs est ce quon pourra vite rentrer a la maison ? Jen peu plus

Ne tinquite pas, de toute faon, vu les talents de ta mre pour faire du shopping elle sera vite de retour.

William navait mme pas fini de dire cette phrase que sa femme arrivait, charg de paquets remplis daffaire pour la rentre de son fils.

Cette journe fut pour Remus une horreur, la lune tant deux nuits dtre pleine, les instincts de _lautre_ taient plus forts que jamais. Il avait t compltement paniqu au moment de se retrouver dans la foule. La moindre personne passant trop prs de lui ou parlant plus fort que les autres provoquait chez lui une peur immense. (RDA : Je ne sais pas si vous avez dj vu un chien en plein milieu dune foule, il a sa queue qui lui arrive jusquau nombril)

*********************************

Chrie, je suis vraiment dsol pour hier, je suis bte ! Un samedi, juste avant la rentre et en plus avec la lune, je ne pensais pas que a aurai cette effet sur toi !

Ne tinquite pas maman, cest fini ! Et puis on ne savait pas ! Et cest mieux que ca soit arriv aujourdhui ! Imagine que a se soit pass lors dune sortie Pr au lard !

Oui, cest vrai !

All, on change de sujet ! Tu sais dans combien de temps ils doivent venir ? Il est bientt midi

Dune minute lautre normalement

Remus neu pas le temps de finir sa page que le feu de la cheminer changea de couleur et deux personnes en sortirent. Lun deux ressemblai comme deux gouttes deau au pre du garon, Jack Lupin tait en effet le frre jumeaux de William, la seule diffrence quil avaient tait la longueur de leur cheveux. Si William les portait long et attach, jack, lui, les portait assez court. Il tait suivi par son pouse, Lucy qui, digne de son nom de jeune fille, Wesley, affichait une superbe chevelure rousse et boucl.

Jack, Lucie ! Comment vous allez ? Oh ! Lucy, viens voir, jai quelque chose que je dois te montrer ! Hier jai trouv a au chemin de traverse ..

Pfff les femmes ! Soupira William qui venait darriver dans la pice. Rem tu nous ramnes lapro ? Jack tu viens maider pour le barbecue ?

Les deux frres se dirigrent lextrieur tandis que Rmus allait chercher un plateau avec des verres et des bouteilles de bire au beurre.

A peine le garon tait arriv dans la cuisine que le ton de la discussion changea entre les deux hommes

Lucy na pas lair bien !

Non pas trop, elle pleur toute la nuit, le mariage de son cousin Arthur, hier lui fait remonter des souvenirs, surtout voir toutes ces tte rousses de partout, a lui faisait pens a David

Oui, je comprends, et toi ?

Ben moi toujours pareil, cest dure, a fait plus dun an que notre fils nous a t enlev, mais pour moi cest comme si a ctait pass hier.. Je le retrouverai Will. Jai pu avoir quelques pistes supplmentaires cette semaine, et je te jure que je le retrouverai.

Mais et aprs Jack ? Quest ce que a va tapporter ? Que toi aussi tu te fasses tuer ? Que tu deviennes comme Remus ? Tu crois vraiment que tu vas aider Lucy comme a ? Crois moi, Amy ne dort pas plus que vous les nuits de pleine lune, elle passe toute sa nuit devant la porte de la cave couter Rmus de dbattre. Elle dit que cest pour tre prte intervenir ds quil se sera rveill. Tu veux rajouter a la douleur de ta femme ? Tu as vu ces photos comme moi ! Ta vu le type que cest ! Tu sais trs bien quon ne fait pas le poids !

Will je

Chuut voil Rmus

Papa ! Jai dis maman et tante Lucy que vous les attendez, elles arrivent. Tu pourras mappeler quand on mangera ? Je monte un peu dans ma chambre mallonger

Ok fils !

Il na pas laire bien mon neveu !

Pas trop depuis hier, on tait au chemin de traverse et il ntait pas bien.

Pourquoi ?

Un samedi avant la rentre, 2 jours avant la pleine lune !

Ohh ok, je vois, cest ce soir ?

Oui et demain il prend le train pour Poudlard

Comment il va faire l bas ?

Le professeur Dumbledore tout prvu, intervint Amy accompagner de sa belle sur, il sera dans un endroit sure pour lui durant la pleine lune, et ensuite il ira a linfirmerie. Il ny aura que le professeur Dumbledore, linfirmire et le responsable de sa maison qui seront au courant. Au dbut ctait prvu que tout les professeurs le saurais, mais aprs discutions on sest dit que a serai mieux comme a ! Moins de personnes seront au courant, mieux a sera.

La journe fut agrable, elle permit tout le monde de se changer les ides et Remus davoir plus de renseignement sur Poudlard grce son oncle qui lui racontait avec plaisir les plus grosses btises de son frre et lui.

Un jour Rm, on avait loup le repas du soir et en pleine nuit nos estomac grondaient tellement fort quon sest faufils aux cuisines. Les Elfes de maison nous ont donn plein de sandwich et pendant quon mangeait le professeur Dippet est arriv en pyjama et bonnet de nuit ! On est rest cacher jusqu' tomber de fatigue ! Et du coup on sest endormis dans les cuisines !

La soire arriva vite trop vite. Ce fut bientt lheure pour Remus de souhaiter une bonne soire ses visiteurs et de descendre la cave avec son pre.

L il attendait _sa_ venu, comme tout les mois lautre aurais lavantage sur lui le temps dune nuit, mais cette fois ci, Remus tait confiant, il tait sorcier et demain il serait Poudlard. Et ca, pas mme _lautre_ ne pourrai y faire quoi que ce soit !


End file.
